


honey sweet

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Soft Astro Boys [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: binnie has a nightmare that wakes up and really scares everyone in the dorm. but he has a good luck charm when he goes to back to sleep. and his astro family is the best he can ask for.





	honey sweet

**Author's Note:**

> there's no graphic detail of the nightmare, just the aftermath ouo lots of cute love!

Bin wakes up to cold water splashing on his face, and he bolts upright with a cry. He pants heavily, wiping at his eyes until his vision clears and he’s met with the worried looks of his bandmates. “Was it too much? Did I pour too much water on him?”

 

“No, no, Sanha, you did fine. Get a cloth to dry him off.” Bin’s ears are ringing, and it’s hard to place the voice to a face. The lights in the room are too bright and his head  _ aches _ terribly and there are so many hands on him. It just feels too much and he doesn’t even know  _ why _ he’s like this, and why he’s awake. 

 

_ “Bin...are you okay?”  _ And then Dongmin’s voice cuts through the chaos and the ringing in Bin’s ears and his eyes  _ finally _ focus and settle into calmness. He takes a few deep breaths as if he’d been holding them in for a long time.  _ “Are you alright, Binnie?” _

 

Once his eyes aren’t so blurry and he can see the worried faces of his members looking at him, Bin feels guilt sink heavy in his chest. “U-um...I…” His throat feels stuck, as if he’s talking through molasses. 

 

“It’s okay. Take it slow.” Comes Myungjun’s soothing voice, his smile, though not as bright as it usually is. Even the brightest happiest boy of the group is reserved. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Um…” Bin blinks and clears his throat. “I uh...I don’t...what happened?” He looks on helplessly to the other members. Dongmin takes his hand between his own, holding him tight and warm.

 

Jinwoo clears his throat. “You uh...you were crying really loud.”

 

“Mhm.” Minhyuk’s face pops in, and even he looks worried. “You kept screaming Dongminnie hyung’s name.” He sighs softly. “You looked so...sad…”

 

It’s then that Bin’s free hand presses against his cheeks, feeling the wet streak marks there. He doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know his eyes are puffy and red. But...he doesn’t remember anything like that; he just feels the after effects, the heaviness in his eyelids, the the tightening of his throat, his pounding head and his racing heart.

 

“Dongmin? Why…” Bin takes a deep breath, feeling like he’s about to slip, but Dongmin squeezes his hand tight. “I didn’t...I don’t…”

 

“It’s okay, Binnie. We’re just...glad to see you’re alright.” Myungjun says, voice soft. “We were really scared you were in pain…”

 

Bin takes a few more deep breaths; Dongmin’s hand squeezing his own really helps too. But after a few moments, he feels like he can breathe fresh air again (as fresh as a boy’s dorm room can get) and he can speak more easily. “Thanks...I...I’m sorry I made you all worry.” His words are immediately followed with shushes and cute sounds that makes Bin’s heart melt. “I...I think I’m fine.”

 

There’s a small pause between everyone, a tentative air about them as they wonder if Bin is really okay. But Dongmin is squeezing his hand softly and Bin knows everything will be alright. He tries his best to give a sincere smile, and eventually his members sigh in relief.

 

“Sorry about the water, hyung.” Sanha pats Bin on the head with his rag before slithering away. “I didn’t know how else to wake you up.”

 

“Ah, it’s fine. Thank you, Sanha.” Bin smiles.

 

Jinwoo and Minhyuk take turns ruffling Bin’s hair until he starts laughing with the sweet feeling of being cherished. 

 

Myungjun is still worried, and Jinwoo has to constantly reassure him that Bin will be fine. But the oldest still encircles Bin’s head, caressing him softly. “I’ll be here if you need me.” He says before planting butterfly kisses everywhere he can reach.

 

_ “Hyung, stop it.” _ Jinwoo groans and eventually pulls the boy off and away. “We’ll treat you to a nice breakfast in the morning.” He hums. “How do pancakes sound?”

 

Bin tries his best not to cry at how sweet his family is. “Pancakes sound...delicious. Jinwoo smiles fondly before he’s shoving Myungjun out of the room to give Bin some space.

 

Dongmin is still there, holding on tight to his hand. He smiles, but Bin can see his bottom lip trembling, can feel the tight hold on his hand like he doesn’t want to let go. 

 

_ “You kept screaming Dongminnie hyung’s name...You looked so...sad…” _

 

Minhyuk’s words come back to him and he knows why Dongmin lingers even still, fingers running over the back of Bin’s hand. 

 

“I’m...sorry.” Bin says quietly. “I’m sorry for screaming for you…” He exhales sharply. “I don’t remember...anything. I’m...I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop.” Dongmin says quietly but with a bit of force. He leans down softly and kisses the back of Bin’s hand softly so lightly, it almost feels like nothing. “It’s okay, Binnie.”

 

They stay like that for a while; Dongmin’s presence is very comforting and not overwhelming like Bin had felt when he had been completely surrounded and stunned. He feels at ease with his hand laced with Dongmin. He feels at home.

 

Dongmin looks up eventually, and even his eyes are a bit red. “Do you...wanna...share a bed?”

 

“Yes.” Bin answers a bit too quickly. “I mean, y-yeah...sure…” Dongmin giggles.  _ “Please.” _ Bin emphasizes a bit more. And with Dongmin’s help. He climbs out of his own bed and crawls over to Dongmin’s bed instead. The lights are flicked off, Dongmin returns and joins him under the cover, and Bin feels that whatever must have ailed him to have a nightmare has dissipated completely. “Thank you.” He whimpers softly.

 

Dongmin just wraps his arms around Bin, pressing his face close to his chest. He presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, legs tangling with Bin. In this position, he knows that Bin won’t stray or slip away from him so easily. “Go to sleep.” Dongmin’s voice is sweet like honey, not the kind that makes Bin’s throat feel closed, but the kind that oozes over his body and settles warmly into his bones and reassures Bin that he’ll sleep just soundly now. 

 

“Night, Minnie.” Bin says softly, an added yawn for emphasis, and he closes his eyes for good.His body suddenly feels so tired, and falling asleep would be so easy. And with Dongmin’s arms around him...absolutely nothing could go wrong. 

 

“Night night, Binnie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
